The Journey's Side
by silencedays
Summary: Persona 3 on a new perspective my perspective xD . I guess this is an Alternate Universe type of fic. Of course, the fic is starring the blue haired protagonist, Minato Arisato. And the theme for this fic is "Family". Plus, there will be a lot of OC's in this fic. Hope all would enjoy reading this fic. Arisato Minato, Female Protagonist x OC
1. Chapter 1

**~~~COPYRIGHTS DUE TO ATLUS~~~ **for developing Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Series.

**Author's note: Hello all! This is my first fanfic, which is about Persona 3. Yup, to me myself, Persona 3 is the first Persona series I played and I grew to love it so much~~ And this fic is partly my version of Persona 3 after reading a lot of P3 fics of different versions from other authors. And, to be honest, I have poor writing skills and I don't have pretty good English too xD . So bear with me people. :D Well, off with the author's note, let the story begins.**

**~Welcome to the Velvet Room~ I always want to say that xD**

Chapter 1 The Butterfly's Silhouette 蝶のシルエット

~6th of April~

_"I truly wish for the end..." Death hath spoken.~_

_"I too wish for the end...yet The World has endureth It" _

_"Now, Death shall go to slumber at once...waiting for the End to arrive" _

_"Either Judgement saves the World from the End or becomes Death that brings..."_

*kachunk*

The boy with blue hair woke from his doze, yawning while realizing how capable he is falling asleep while standing. While carrying his bamboo sword on his back, he let down one of his bags for an empty hand to wipe his eyes. The earphone tucked into his ear was giving him the absolute environment to have him asleep.

"Woah...all the sudden I woke up, ... " the blue haired boy thought.

The boy realize most of the passengers had left the train .It was close to midnight as he was boarding the last schedule for the New City passenger train Anehazuru. There was a sudden announcement regarding the malfunction in the rail switching system. It seems that he would be arrving late.

"Aww...man"

The boy then took up his Sunny MP3 player hanged around his neck, shifted to the next tune. He was supposed to arrive to the dormitory before midnight, since it is not safe wandering about the city streets that late. Anyway, It was his decision to move to a boarding school, despite the objection fom the orphanage. That's right, he's an orphan. Like every child anticipating a day his parents would come to pick him up, yet he felt that he has no more reasons staying here now. It's time... to move forward now.

"They...won't be coming back anyway. Especially _her." _

With his grades and achievements, he is able to get into Iwatodai's Gekkoukan High School. He was unsure in the beginning, but he still doesn't know why he chose this place at the first place. Yet, this intrigued him, like he felt that something will happen when he first picked up the brochure for Gekkoukan High School.

"I wonder...would this school have a Kendo Club...*sigh*...well...anything goes..." he murmured to himself while taking out the brochure.

"Guess I'll be staying here for now..."

As he stared outside the window, he noticed a blue butterfly silhouette flying through.

His destiny begins.

_"I truly wish for the end~"_

**Well, thats chapter 1 folks. And, pls review becuz i need to know how well i am writing and the flow of the story? Is it fast or slow? Is it too vague? Or it is hard to understand. PLs and Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~COPYRIGHTS DUE TO ATLUS~~~ **for developing Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Series.

**~Welcome to the Velvet Room~**

Chapter 1b Side B ~ Red - Bサイト～赤

During recess...

_"__Hey look, it's Minako."_

A blue haired girl walking down the hallway, a _" Kafka on the shore~__海辺のカフカ__" _titled book held on her right hand, while she setting her sight on every word on her book and ignoring whispers along the way.

_"Ugh...Hitting the books again. What a weirdo. Is this how she those kind of test scores?"_

_" And don't forget those thick glasses! " *laughter followed by giggles*_

_"Do you know what creeps me out, man? Her eyes...that pair of blood-red pupils...Whaf if she is a devil reincarnation?"_

_"Hey Daiki, your grandfather an exorcist, right? Would he mind to help us a bit? HAHAHA!"_

"_...Daiki..?"_

"_..."_

While pushing her glasses up, the reflection covered her eyes. She then paced on, wondering when she would reach her classroom. She felt pressurized , and the sound of clenching hands into fist could be heard.

As the blue haired girl walked by the display board,

_"_** 1. Kurokawa Minako (3-A) - 497 pts **

**2. Tamayama Kazuki (3-B) - 484 pts**

**...".**

The blue haired girl continued off with her book.

[Nishiouka Junior High~Corridor]

"_Hey, Minako! Wait up!"_

The blue-haired girl switched her attention to a girl with short black hair, waving at her from the other end of the corridor. Then, she caught up with the blue-haired girl

"_Hey, Minako! I heard from Mr. Kototaka! Is it true you're transferring?_".

The blue-haired girl hesitated, biting her lips. Then, she gave the black-haired girl an awkward smile and answered,

_"The secret's out,huh...erm...Sorry, I was planning to tell you someday later. But, I was still wondering how to tell you about it...haha..."_

The black haired girl shook her head.

"_But, why...? Why all the sudden? Wh-_"

"_Hey Nana, listen to me. I think you shouldn't hang around me anymore. You see, if you continued to stick close to me, Nana would get the same treatment like I did. So, you can stop worrying for me now."_

The black-haired girl finally snapped, and she took Minako's hand, darted off with a loud stamp on the first. The students in the way had to move to the side, as they saw the top two students in their school coming across their way.

[ Nishiouka Junior High~Unused classroom ]

" *pant*pant...Now, you better...tell me...what happened..." Thus said the black-haired girl.

They now arrived at an unused classroom, where extra chairs and tables are stacked in one pack. It was a bit dusty and the windows are barricaded and only a few beams of sunlight were seen coming through the wooden barricade. The two girls closed the door. Then they removed two of the stacked chairs and sat down around the corner, so they would not be seen.

The blue haired girl finally answered,

"...It's my grandmother's orders. She had a friend in Iwatodai who runs a school. And she wanted me to transfer there so I could graduate earlier. It seems that they offered me to skip grades there. "

And there came a voice,

" **The heir's to the Kurokawa family problem again, huh?**"

" Who's there?" growled the black-haired girl.

"Chill, ladies. I should be asking that question instead of you, cause' this is my "Spot",you know?"

"...Daiki." The blue-haired girl muttered.

The black girl glared at the boy emerges from among the stacked tables, hidden from their sight. He was slightly taller than Nana, which makes Minako the shortest among them. Spiky hair, and piercings on the right ear. Well built body yet pale skin colour.

"Well, well. Look who's here. The pretty boy from the shrine. What brings you here? If you're here to hassle on Minako, get your butt out of this place, or else-"

The black-haired girl put up her fist, with her eyes still glaring intensely on Daiki.

" *sigh...It is not my business to butt in anyway. But I heard from my gramps things are not going well in the Kurokawa family."

The black-haired girl glimsped at the blue-haired girl, knewing that something must be wrong.

" It seems that the heir originally would be the eldest son of the Kurokawa family. Yet, a few days ago, the titled heir will be shifted to you. Isn't that true?"

" Yea, that's true. Since the last two generations, the women side of the Kurokawa family had always prevailed. So, most of the decisions are made by the women side. My grandmother wanted me to become the heir, instead of her grandson. For this reason, she wanted me to finish my mandatory education earlier so that I could become the next head."

The black haired girl seemed a bit lost of words, then she said,

"But, Minako...you're not even part of the Kurokawa family. You're adopted, remember?"

The blue-haired girl held back a little, hoping not to answer this question, yet she replied,

"That's t-true. Well...I guess I never told you guys before that I was going to...marry... into Kurokawa family, so I could be the heir."

The blue-haired girl said with her cheeks blushing.

" You're kidding me!" The black-haired girl exclaimed.

"Hmm...If the eldest son is disqualified, what's left is the second son of the Kurokawa family, which means Kurokawa Jiro from class 3-A, . He's your fiancee then."

The pale young man said with a calm tone.

" I see...So, its Jiro, huh?"

Both of the friends stared at Minako.

She blushed.

" It's not that I don't like him, a-and hiding this from you guys too. Erm...its just feels awkward to marry the guy you have been living together for 10 years."

" Heh~~~A decade, you say...No wonder you had fallen for him."

"Gyahh! Nana! Don't say it out loud! And I do not really love him or something! "

The two friends then laughed at the the blue-haired girl which her face was blushy-red.

"Who said anything about love?" The black haired girl continued the teasing.

"So its a dream-come-true then." said the pale young man while wiping his teary eyes.

" No, its not!"

**" So this is where you gone to, Minako."**

A young man, with dull gray hair shoved to the back of his neck, enough to cover his brown eyes were strictly laid on the blue-haired girl, then glacing around the room. A badge stuck on its collar and a banner tied around his arm, displaying the word " **PRESIDENT OF STUDENT COUNCIL ~ ****＜生徒会会長＞****", **also nicknamed the** The Dragon of the East ****＜西部の竜＞****.**

"GYAHH! J-J-JIRO! Why are you here!? " the blue-haired girl exclaimed.

*Bell rings

" Uh..uh..erm...Oh, the bell rang. See you in class, Minako."

The black-haired girl darted out from the classroom.

" Oh crap, wait for me. Have fun you two."

And the same with the glasses boy.

"_Traitors!"_ thought the blue haired girl.

When she turned her attention to the young man who just came in, she realized the curly hairstyle from before now became cropped, shown to her that he had grown up. From a wimpy kid before, now stood a fine young man.

" Stared enough? It's time for class. You should get going."

" I'm going, I'm going."

As the blue-haired girl was heading out, the young man, with hesitant, suddenly called out,

"...M-Minako, wanna walk home together after school?"

with a slight blush on his face.

Noticed the strictness aura faded away, the blue haired girl stopped for a moment, "Hmm..._What have gotten into him today?" _she thought. She turned back and gave him a smile,

" Sure. I wait for you at the gates. We haven't walked home together since a long time ago."

The young man chuckled.

" What's so funny?"

" You know what? You're right. We haven't done that since I take up the post as the President. Well, see you after school then."

_**After School...**_

The blue haired girl stood by the school gate, waiting while watching the students walking by one after another. As she took a deep breath and stretching her body with both of her arms in the air, she saw Jiro walking out from the school lobby.

Jiro was confronted by two girls, whom one of them holding a letter on her amrs, clenching it to her body tightly.

" Ji...Jiro-senpai! Please accept this!"

The girl shoved the pink letter to Jiro's hands and took off, with the other girl on her tail.

The young man slipped the letter inside his bag,then walk towards to the blue-haired girl.

"Aren't you going to read it? "

"You want me to?"

"That-t's not my problem. Come on, let' go home. Its getting late."

TADAA! The opening scene for Minako. This time is an original setting though. Hope you guys would like it.

ANNNNDDDD...

So sorry for the slow update guys! I was busy for my assignments . and finally I managed to pull them off .b During the busy-ness, I was too struggling on pairing the FeMC up. So, it's hard to decide whether it is Akihiko, Shijiro, Ryoji or Ken...SOOOOOO, I tied her up with an OC. Sorry for the dissapointment though :P Anyway, Minato is out of the list and why it is so I will reveal as the story goes on. And don't worry, the story POV will switch from Minako to Minato, vice versa time to time, but I can promise that those two will meet one day. Happy reading and hope you guys would leave a review for it. Pls and Thank you.


End file.
